


Greenflame - Boyband Fluff

by Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Pole Dancing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn/pseuds/Ms_Yaoi_Unicorn
Summary: I'm terrible at giving summaries so I'll just lay it out straight(not really🏳️🌈) to you guys! I'm just experimenting here with an idea of a ninja boyband with the dominating ship: Kai x Lloyd. But I might add other ships later on.So most of this story is going to be based on songs that the Ninja are gonna be 'singing' with the POV of mostly Kai and Lloyd, but I might add the POV of other characters depending on how the story goes.For the most part the story will be fluffy with some mentioned explicit content, cause idk if I'll add some smut but I'll figure it out as I go!Anyways enjoy the story!





	1. N5

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's its Ms. Yaoi Unicorn here with one of my first greenflame fanfictions! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one, cause I'm very excited to be writing this, since I was just listening to some catchy but cheesy love songs that inspired me to make an AU where the Ninja are a very popular boyband with a developing relationship between Kai and Lloyd. I might put some other ships in here too, but I don't know depends on how I want the story to go. Also, all the pictures and videos that I put in this fanfiction aren't mine and would like to give credit to the artists and creators of those videos and the artwork! 
> 
> Anyways if you don't like greenflame or ninjago itself then (idk what you're doing here) don't read but for those of you who love this ship and the show itself--enjoy!!
> 
> ~ Ms. Yaoi Unicorn 🦄✌

"Good Evening Ninjago City! This is Gayle Gossip here at Ninjago City Concert Hall--where the hottest popular boy band--N5 will kick off their Ninjago Tour! N5's new album The Many Faces of Love has already climbed its way to Ninjago's Hottest Hits! Word has it that N5 has already sold out Ninjago City Concert Hall! For those of you N5 fans that haven't gotten a ticket to this concert there are still tickets for other performances by N5 in other locations of Ninjago, BUT I suggest to hurry and get your tickets folks because they are selling out fast!"

"Also stay tuned for the recorded live performance of N5 and don't miss out on the gossip on Cole's over the top obsession of cake! Kai's mystery woman! Jay's obvious crush on Nya! And Lloyd Garma--" 

"UGHHHH!!! Why do they always have these stupid gossip sections of the news!?!? I know that we're famous and all but I'd love to have my personal life be private!! Can't I just listen to some regular news for once!!!" Jay whined as he turned off the TV in our dressing room. 

"I don't like that the paparazzi and those other TV hawks intruding in on our personal lives, but we're famous now and there isn't much we can do about it! Now do me a favor and stop whining!!!" Cole said while eating his chocolate cake. 

"HEY! I'm allowed to whine whenever I please 'Mr. My body's a temple'! And I know that we're famous and all but I just wish that they'd stop stalking us! It's soo annoyinggggg!!! And all they want is to find something about us that they can exploit and make our fans buy into the crap that they try to feed them!" Jay exasperated as he got up from the couch and grabbed his hair brush to fix his wild couch hair. Cole just gave him a glare for his previous comment on his dieting life and went back to devouring his chocolate cake. 

"Just ignore them Jay, besides we all know that most of the stuff that they gossip about is fake and over exaggerated, plus our fans listen more to what we say than those fake gossip stories." Kai said from the bathroom grooming and styling his hair with an enormous amount of hair gel in his hands. 

"I guess you're right......I just hope it doesn't bite us in the butt one day, anyways I've been thinking th--" 

"Hold up! You thinking! That's dangerous enough as it is! Might as well tell us that the world is ending!" Kai cackled out. 

"Oh shut up! Anyways, after tonight's show we should go to Chen's Noodle House to celebrate our success on getting a Ninago Tour!" Jay proposed. 

"I think that will be an appropriate place to celebrate our album's success, considering that Chen's Noodle House provides quality cuisine at an affordable price." Zane said inquisitive as he always is. 

"Sure, why not! We haven't been there in a while, plus it'll be nice to get away from here for a little bit!" I said looking up from my notebook to the rest of my band mates who've also been my closest friends since pre-school. 

"I'm down, I could go for some noodles." Kai said as he came out of the bathroom with his overly gelled hair. 

"I'll only go if there's cake!" Cole exclaimed, already finished with the chocolate cake that he was consuming earlier. 

"I believe that today they're having a cake special, so they should have cake for you, Cole." Zane said as he turned and looked at Cole. 

"Well, what are we waiting for guys! The sooner we start this show, the sooner we can go to get more cake!!!" Cole said as he ran out of our dressing room towards the backstage. 

"Wait up you boulder brain!!" Jay yelled as he chased after Cole. 

"I should look after them--if they get spotted by our fans before the show starts, I'm afraid that N5 will be N3 by the end of our concert." Zane said as he walked out of the dressing room making his way towards Cole and Jay. 

"We should probably get going too Lloyd, unless you want the fans to come find us themselves…" Kai said with a hint of fear in his voice as he made his way towards me. 

"Okay, but first I need your opinion on this new song that I've been working on. I've been writing it since this morning--it's really personal but I want to see if it's something that I could sing for a future album, but I don't know if it's any good" I said looking up at him nervously with a little warmth going up to my cheeks.

"Wow! Already working on our next hit! Then again I'm not surprised you've always had a passion for writing music. Anyways, I'll gladly look at it real quick! And I promise that I won't tell the others about it until you feel like you're ready to share." Kai said with a grin on his face. With those last words I handed him my notebook with the newly written song on it. 

He graciously took the notebook as he let his eyes wander throughout the page, scanning it and mouthing the words written on the paper and nodding his head in approval. After he was done reading the lyrics he looked up---his face started to form a knowing smirk. 

"So who's the lucky girl?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. Blood instantly rushed to my face, making my cheeks burst red with embarrassment. 

"W-What do you mean by that?!?!? You know I'm not dating anyone right now!!!" I said flustered by his statement. 

"I don't know Lloyd…. These lyrics are saying something else, so who's the song about?" Kai asked with a suggestive tone laced in his voice. 

"N-No one in particular, it's just something I thought would be catchy that I think our fans would enjoy listening to." I said trying to cover up the fact that I was lying. 

"You can't fool me Lloyd! We've been best friends since forever, I know when you're lying to me, now tell me who this song is about so you can ask them out with this new song of yours." Kai said looking at me expectantly.

I didn't want to tell him that the song was about him, because I don't want him to know that I have a huge crush on him, and I know he'll never reciprocate my feelings which will only make our friendship go down the drain. I sighed cause I know that he's right--I'm terrible at lying when it comes to Kai, but still, I don't want to ruin things so I just decided to be direct about my secret. 

"Okay you got me, but I really don't want to say who the song's about because I don't want to ruin anything, so I'll just tell you that you know them and that they live here in Ninjago City. That's all you're getting out of me tonight, so let's go and start the show so we can go to Chen's. Okay?" I said already getting up and heading towards the backstage where the others are waiting for us. 

"Okay Lloyd I respect your privacy, but don't think that I'm done talking about this--I'm gonna find out who this mystery person is, if it's that last thing I ever do!!! Kai said menacingly as he followed me out of the dressing room. I just rolled my eyes at his comical antics and chuckled. He's too obnoxious for his own good but I guess that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him, although I hope he doesn't find out my feelings for him….. or at least not so soon.


	2. Not Too Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to start to actually put songs into the next handful of chapters, starting with this one. So the first song is called "Not Too Young" by Nevermind ft. Chris Trousdale. This song is actually from a TV show I use to watch on disney channel called Shake It Up and I really loved the show so much cause I thought they had some really good music for the dancers and this songs kinda just hits me in the soul and since I'm writing this, I just thought it would be a good song to put on here. Check out the song if you guys want I think it's really good : ) Anyways please enjoy the story!

"Okay guys let's get this concert started!" I announced once me and Lloyd got backstage to meet up with the others. I saw everyone already had their microphones already on except for me and Lloyd. "Finally! You guys are here! I was about to go in your dressing room and drag both of you out myself, but you're lucky you came on time! I don't know how long we could keep your fans waiting until they would overthrow security and come for you guys! Anyways, the stage is already set up and ready for you to start. And here's your microphones, hurry and put them on!! Also you guys already know the order in which you're gonna sing the songs from the new album right?" Nya asked us with a skeptical look on her face as she handed me and Lloyd our microphones, although I know she's really asking me since I'm known to not follow directions sometimes.

"Don't sweat it sis! We totally got this! Now let's rock this show!" I said, Nya just sighed and waved me off as she headed towards the stage technicians, probably to check up on our stage lights and effects. With that I made my way towards the secret opening to the mainstage, where the others where.

I stood near the entrance to the mainstage with the others as I stared at the thousands of adoring fans in the auditorium. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself from the pressure of performing on stage, but mostly to calm my emotions from the conversation that Lloyd and I previously had before we got here. I'm honored that Lloyd let me read the new song that he wrote, but I'm kinda jealous of the person that he wrote that for. I know that me and Lloyd have been best friends forever and that--that's all we'll ever be, but I can't help myself from loving him, but I guess I should be a good friend and support him, even if it means that he'll end up with someone other than me. Although, I'm glad that I volunteered to find out who Lloyd likes, so then I know who I'm competing against, maybe there still might be hope for me. Though, I should probably tell him that his song is really good so we can hopefully put it in our future album.

The announcement of our band name ceased my train of thought letting me focus on the task at hand. I took another deep breath and walked out on stage with the others, getting into our positions in the dark auditorium with the lyrics of our first song already on my mind. When the faint beat of the song started our fans started to cheer, but once Cole faintly sung the first few words of the song the crowd started to get louder.

_**Girl you g-g-got me dizzy with the spinnin** _

_**(You got me dizzy with this feeling)** _

_**(You got me dizzy with this feelin) ohh** _

It wasn't until the beat got louder and when we all harmonized that the crowd started screaming.

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh** _

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh** _

_**Girl you g-g-g-got me dizzy with the spinnin'** _

_**Odder than I'm even** _

_**Girl you got me reeling, eh eh eh** _

_**They can try to stop it, sweat me like the tropics** _

_**You're my favorite topic, eh eh eh eh** _

Me, Jay and Lloyd took main stage as we started to sing the repeating chorus but once the main lyrics came up Zane and Cole jumped in front of us and started to sing.

_**And I'm sure, they think I'm young** _

_**They think that I, can't be serious** _

_**But I know, that who I am, you'd understand** _

_**Girl aren't you curious, yeah** _

I'm glad that I remembered that this was the first song we were singing, cause I'm pretty sure Nya and the others would have my ass on a wall if I sang the wrong song. Though, I must admit Zane and Cole really outdid themselves with writing this song. I know that it was just a silly game that we played a couple of months ago that started the foundations of this song, but I'm glad that they were able to make a hit out of a game.

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh** _

_**I'm not** _ _**too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh** _

Even though me, Jay and Lloyd were stuck with singing the repeats if the song, our dance choreographer Dareth was able to teach us three some really cool dance moves that would make up for Zane and Cole taking the spotlight.

_**Life is like a circus, searching for a purpose** _

_**You and I are perfect to eh eh eh** _

_**Flip me like a quarter, I'll cross any border** _

_**Walk over the water to make your day** _

_**And I'm sure, you've heard it before** _

_**So words can bore, without any action, action** _

_**And I'm here to open the door** _

_**Show you that I'm on their only attraction** _

I wonder if Cole wrote this song with Jay in mind since I know he told me that he has a huge crush on him. Though, I do feel bad for Cole, since it's widely known that Jay has the hots for my sister. However, they aren't dating yet, so I suppose that he still has a shot but, Cole should tell Jay before something does happen and it's too late.

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh** _

_**(believe me when I say it baby)** _

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh** _

I know for sure that Zane got some inspiration for this song from Pixel since they recently started dating. I'm happy for the guy, because at first we didn't know if he would find anyone since his previous dates thought he was too weird. But I guess Pixel had the same problem in her love life and I guess they just clicked and since then I've seen Zane happier than usual; I'm glad he found someone to give his heart to.

_**They say age is just a number but I bet I make you under baby** _

_**Give me your number lady I'll call you later maybe** _

_**You laugh and call me crazy** _

_**But that don't even faze me Hey, what, why you walk away** _

_**Baby wait up, try another way 'till you stay stuck** _

_**Just forget the age and engage trust** _

_**Turn another page 'till the pase up** _

_**Luck is what I make and I make bucks I don't want to praise you the fake stuff** _

_**All I want is us,** _

_**yeah, I might be young But I'm old enough** _

I gotta hand it to Zane, at first I didn't know if he was gonna be able to handle the small rapping parts of the song, but once I've heard him during our rehearsals, I can say that I'm very impressed, but then again Zane's always been a performing machine ever since I met him.

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh** _

_**(believe me when I say it baby)** _

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh** _

_**(not too young, oh yeah)** _

As the last few verses were coming up, I looked over at Lloyd dancing beside me looking beautiful as always, even though the stage lights had all of us already breaking a sweat, he still managed to look perfect. The colorful stage lights were hitting his figure flawlessly making him look more divine than ever. However, I knew that the ending was coming up, so I forcefully looked away and focused on singing the last few words as Zane and Cole made their way next to us so we could harmonize the last part.

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh** _

_**(believe me when I tell you baby)** _

_**I'm not too young to feel this way** _

_**Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh** _

_**(they say age is just a number baby, I'm not too young)** _

With those last few words sung, we halted in our movements into a pose as the stage lights blasted out a lasting white light behind us and the confetti cannons shot out towards the bellowing crowd who were screaming and cheering us on.

I never get tired of the exhilaration I feel when we perform together like this, I hope that we'll last long as both a band and friends, cause I can't imagine doing anything else in life than this. I'm very proud of everyone's performance for this first song, but I really can't wait for the next song since I'm singing solo on this one with a couple of backup dancers.

I wish I could say that this song is dedicated to Lloyd but I can't expose myself and Lloyd like that to everyone--that, and I don't want to tell Lloyd about my feelings for him right now, plus I'm embarrassed to admit that this song came to me in one of my more erotic dreams about Lloyd. But I guess those dreams couldn't be so bad since this song has become very popular amongst our fans.

Once the lights dimmed down we all quickly made our way backstage. I quickly went behind the changing curtains they had backstage so I could get out of my current outfit to the new one that me and Nya picked out for this song. Once I checked myself to make sure everything was where it should be, I let out a breath of relief as I passed the guys and made my way back to the dimly lit stage and waited for the beat of the next song to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to keep consistent with the updates to this story cause I'm planning on it being atleast 10 chapters or more but idk. We'll see.....  
> Anyways please comment and leaves some kudos!


	3. Hey You Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3! This next song that's gonna to be sung is called 'Hey You Beautiful' by Olly Murs. I love this song so much and I thought is was perfect for this story! Check out the song, it's really good! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and please if you haven't already leave some Kudos and comments, I would love to get some feedback! Enjoy the story!

Kai's song was up next. He had just rushed into the changing curtains to put on a different outfit for his performance. He was going solo on this one. I hope it goes well. 

When he came out of the curtains he was wearing a bright red suit with a white button up, although some of the buttons were undone, which showed a little of his toned tanned chest. He looked really sexy like that, making me wonder what his song was going to be about. 

If I remember correctly the song he's supposed to sing is called  _ Hey You Beautiful. _ It doesn't sound sensual, but I don't know--Kai's always been flirtatious with our female fans, which is another reason that I don't want him to know that I have feelings for him. From what I know, he's always been into women, always provocative with them. I'm afraid that if he ever ever finds out how I feel about him, I'm sure he'll be disgusted with me and won't ever want to see me again. Now, that's a thought that always scared me, I love Kai and he's more than just my best friend. He's always been there for me, always supporting me and always making me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life, so I'd rather keep quiet and just admire him from afar then risk my chances with him. 

My thoughts about Kai was interrupted when Kai himself rushed passed me and the guys heading towards the stage. I guess he's starting now, I know that after Kai's song Jay and Cole are going to perform their own individual songs and after them it's me going next, so I should have more than enough time to watch Kai perform his song, then when Jay's up, I'll go and change into my own outfit for my own performance and wait till Cole's done. 

I must admit that I haven't heard his song yet since the rehearsals for this concert had me busy--that, and my family kept dragging me to spend time with them before I left for our band's Ninjago World Tour. I wasn't able to hear the song till now but I'm excited to see what his song is about. 

Once the beat started, Kai sung the title of the song and the microphone echoed the first line, giving the song a dramatic effect, which made the song more appealing to the crowd, if their loud screams didn't already prove my point. 

  
  


**_Hey you beautiful._ **

  
  


When Kai sung the next lines of the song he started to sway his body side to side, in step with the beat of the song's drums. He started pointing towards the crowd and making hand motions that went along with the words of the song--probably something he and Dareth worked on.

  
  
  


**_Hey you beautiful, girl you knock me down_ **

**_Haven’t seen you before, try to feel you out_ **

**_Die hard, disregard, coming out your mouth_ **

**_But your body saying something else_ **

  
  


After he sang those lines the backup dancers started to emerge behind him. And, I was baffled at the sight of their outfits, they were really revealing to say the least. The dancer all wore black and red elastic bodysuits that barely covered their abdomen or their bust. They looked more like lingerie models more than anything. 

  
  
  


**_You say that you don’t, don't_ **

**_But I know you do, do_ **

**_Playing hard to get, get,_ **

**_Girl I’m onto you,_ **

**_Telling me no, no,_ **

**_You really mean yes, yes_ **

**_Let yourself go, go_ **

**_Why don’t you confess?_ **

  
  


The dancers started to dance behind Kai moving in sync with each other and the song, while Kai kept on singing. But then, a new dancer appeared on stage with the same type of bodysuit the others were wearing with the exception of her bodysuit being all red. The tight bodysuit hugged her body well, showing off her exaggerated curves and legs. She seemed to be the lead dancer of the choreography by the way she was dancing in front of them with her own sexualized dance moves.

  
  


**_Whoa, I feel your body calling out to me_ **

**_Don’t deny this electricity_ **

**_Know there’s something dirty on your mind_ **

**_You don’t have to lie, no_ **

**_You don’t have to lie_ **

  
  


Kai kept singing as he turned towards the lead dancer and started dancing with her--their bodies were seeming to get closer and closer to each other, until she had her body all over Kai's. My gut started to twist in an unpleasant way when they danced together. I felt my blood start to boil under my skin at the sight of the girl dancing with the object of my affection. I glared at her, jealousy clearly written all over my face as I continued to watch them dance together, wishing that is was me up there dancing on him instead of her. 

  
  


**_Whoa, oh, I know it,_ **

**_Whoa, oh, you got it_ **

**_Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes_ **

**_Whoa, oh, I know it,_ **

**_Whoa, oh, you got it_ **

**_Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes_ **

  
  


It caught me off guard when Kai sang that part of the song, because it finally dawned on me why the dancers were wearing frisky bodysuits, and why Kai decided to reveal some of his chest in his outfit, however, I can't believe that Kai had decided to be direct with his sexual desires through his song. He's usually secretive about his sex-life with other people except for me, but it's rare when we bring up the topic. Although, it kinda makes me wonder about his recent sexual adventures with women, considering that the song was starting to become very hedonistic. 

  
  


**_OK, now I see you just love the chase_ **

**_Lucky for you, my dear, that’s my favourite game_ **

**_Won’t stop till I got you calling my name_ **

**_You know you can’t resist it baby_ **

  
  
  


As the song kept going, I started to ponder on Kai's previous behavior during the early stages of our album's development. Maybe, he was pursuing a girl at some point? Keeping in mind that the song reveals Kai's advances on trying to convince a girl to be involved in a coitus relationship with him, my brain started to rummage through old memories of Kai.

It suddenly hit me that he's been dating Skylar. The realization if that makes me wonder if the song is about the first time he saw her and had…..

  
  
  


**_You say that you don’t, don't_ **

**_But I know you do, do_ **

**_Playing hard to get, get_ **

**_Girl I’m onto you,_ **

**_Telling me no, no,_ **

**_You really mean yes, yes_ **

**_Let yourself go,_ **

**_Why don’t you confess?_ **

  
  


I sighed a little sad at the thought of them already being that far in the relationship. Knowing he loves someone else and not me feels like I'm being stabbed multiple times in the heart. It hurts to think about him being with her and not me.

  
  


**_Whoa, I feel your body calling out to me_ **

**_Don’t deny this electricity_ **

**_Know there’s something dirty on your mind_ **

**_You don’t have to lie, no_ **

**_You don’t have to lie_ **

Maybe I should tell him about my feelings for him, there might be a chance that he'll like me back, but I don't know...his relationship with Skylar won't make it easy, maybe I shouldn't… I'll just be happy for him and Skylar even if it hurts me---I don't care---I want him to be happy. 

  
  


**_Whoa, oh, I know it,_ **

**_Whoa, oh, you got it_ **

**_Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes_ **

**_Whoa, oh, I know it,_ **

**_Whoa, oh, you got it_ **

**_Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes_ **

**_Hey, sex is in your eyes_ **

  
  


**_Hey you beautiful,_ **

**_Hey you beautiful._ **

**_Hey you beautiful._ **

I should probably just be a supportive best friend and just let him pursue this girl, he does have the right to be happy, he deserves it after all he's done for me and the band. My feelings for Kai don't matter as long as Kai is happy, my feelings shouldn't be in the way of his love with Skylar, even if it means that I'll never be with him… 

  
  


**_Whoa, I feel your body calling out to me_ **

**_Don’t deny this electricity_ **

**_Know there’s something dirty on your mind_ **

**_You don’t have to lie, no_ **

**_You don’t have to lie._ **

  
  


**_Whoa, oh, I know it._ **

**_Whoa, oh, you got it._ **

**_Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes._ **

**_Whoa, oh, I know it._ **

**_Whoa, oh, you got it._ **

**_Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes._ **

  
  


I stopped thinking about Kai and Skylar together so I won't become more depressed and jealous than I already felt so I looked back up at Kai and saw him still dancing with the lead dancer. She started to swath her body around Kai's which causes my hands to ball up into fists, as they started to shake with a great amount of jealousy that fueled the previous spark jealousy that I felt thinking about Kai and Skylar. Knowing that this wasn't the time or place to let my emotions control me, I decided to take a few slow breaths to calm myself down, which allowed me to compose my body. 

  
  


**_Hey you beautiful._ **

  
  


The song finally ended with that last verse which was the title of the song. It's satisfying to hear the song started and ended with its title. When I looked back towards Kai and the lead dancer, I saw that the girl had finally stopped dancing all over Kai and was just posing for the song's finale. 

Kai now had sweat all over his face and upper body making him look like eye candy for me as I kept ogling his attractive figure. His button up shirt now had more buttons come undone than when he started the song, exposing more of his chest. One word that I think would have perfectly described him at that moment is  _ temptation.  _ He doesn't know how enticing he looks right now and if it wasn't for the light tap of my shoulder, I would have still been entranced by Kai right now. 

"Hey Lloyd, are you okay, you look a little dazed there" Jay said as I turned around and faced him, blinking a couple of times to adjust them from the captivating sight on stage. 

"I'm fined just a little stunned by Kai's performance." I said to him while closing my eyes and shaking my head a bit.

"I know that you love him and all, but you might want to keep your emotions in check, cause I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't for the fact that the others are in the dressing room and Kai up on stage, they would have easily figured out that you've got a thing for Kai, with all the facial expressions that you've been making." Jay said with a worried look on his face. 

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize how expressive I can be sometimes, but thanks Jay I really appreciate you looking out for me and I'll try and keep myself in check more often." I said giving him a grateful look. 

"Also you should probably start getting ready cause I'm up next and then after Cole your on." He said pushing me towards the dressing room. 

"OH! You're right! I should hurry then, thanks for reminding me, and before I forget good luck on your performance, I know you worked hard on that song, considering you're inspiration was based on a cake-eating monster." I said chuckling a little at my comment. A light pink dusted Jay's cheeks at the mention of a certain black haired band member. 

"Hey! He might be a cake monster, but at least he isn't a doofus with a mountain of gel on his head!" Jay said defensively. 

"Okay, you got me there, anyways good luck! You're gonna do great!" I said already disappearing through the hall that led to our dressing room. 

  
  



	4. Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have that much to say about this chapter, besides the song being Diamonds by Rihanna, although I watched a male version of it on YouTube by a youtuber named Sami here's the link for the video if you guys want to listen to it: https://youtu.be/e5zLjyPheUM Anyways enjoy the story and please feel free to leave comments and don't hesitate to give kudos!

I think I outdid myself with my performance tonight. The girls are absolutely raving amongst themselves---if the loud screaming that they were emitting towards me is anything to go by. 

I felt really sweaty right after my performance so with a quick wink and goodbye to the adoring fans I started to make my way to backstage along with my back up dancers. 

When I got to backstage, Jay was looking at himself, checking to see that his outfit was ready, while Cole seemed to have just walked in from our dressing room with his suit ready, he noticed that I finished my performance and came to greet me. 

"Yo Kai, how did it go?" 

"Awesome! Like always." I said as I combed my fingers through my hair. 

"Well good to hear you're still able to get our fans pumped." 

"Yeah, anyways isn't Jay suppose to go on right now?" I asked motioning to the brown haired boy still consumed in checking his appearance. 

"Yeah he is actually----JAY!!"

"WHAT COLE?!" 

"You're up! Also I love your clothes, the color coordination compliments your skin tone; you look great!" Cole said to Jay who had blushed at the compliment he was given while also wearing the aforementioned outfit that indeed suited him very well. The button up royal blue shirt had silver designs on its sleeves making it look more eccentric, combined with the black vest overall made Jay look very regal, so Cole had a point about Jay's choice in performance clothes. However the realization stuck Jay facial features once he processed that it was his turn to go on. 

"Shit! I must have been so distracted! I didn't even see Kai come in until now! Anyways I should get going thanks Cole! And by the way I think you look great too!" Jay hastily said and with those last words, the blue-eyed boy ran to the stage to give his performance. 

  
  
  
  


**_Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy_ **

**_You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky_ **

**_You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_ **

**_When you hold me, I'm alive_ **

**_We're like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  


"So do you think you'll ever tell him how you feel Cole?" 

Cole had a little blush form on his face from the question I asked and looked at the floor a little in defeat.

" I don't know Kai…." He sighed " I just can't seem to bring myself to tell him. He's always making googly eyes at your sister and I don't know if I even have a chance with him!? Besides I don't want to ruin the close friendship that we have…" Cole said looking back up to me with a fearful gaze. I raised my hand and patted his back as a comforting notion. 

  
  
  


**_I knew that we'd become one right away_ **

**_Oh, right away_ **

**_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_ **

**_I saw the life inside your eyes_ **

  
  
  


**_So shine bright tonight,_ **

**_You and I_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

**_Eye to eye,_ **

**_So alive_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  


"I know how you feel Cole---I don't think I'll ever be with Lloyd.." I sighed sadly thinking back to our previous conversation. 

"Why's that? I thought you were going to ask him out after our tour was over?"

"I was but I'm not so sure anymore--I think Lloyd might be crushing on somebody else." 

"But, how is that possible? I barely see him going out in public by himself, let alone with someone else that's not one of us! Besides, he's always on his notebook writing down new music ideas." Cole reasoned with himself. And he did have a point Lloyd was always on his notebook or spending time with the guys or his family when we all have a break from our celebrity life. 

"I'm not sure Cole, but when I was talking to him earlier he showed me something that hinted to his mystery love interest." 

"What did he show you?"

"I can't really say since I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about it. But all I know is that if he truly is in love with someone else, I can't be selfish and sabotage his chances with this person cause even though I love him, I'm still his friend and I still have to support him!" 

  
  
  


**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shining bright like a diamond_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  


**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shining bright like a diamond_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  
  


"Well I guess you do have a point…. I guess where both love-struck idiots then..."

Yeah I guess that's just love for you; stupid…But, you know what? I'm still gonna try to win Lloyd's heart, because I still don't know if he's dating someone yet, and besides whoever he's crushing on wouldn't know him like I do! So I still have a chance, I'll just try to use my knowledge and charm to woo him before this mystery person seals the deal with him! I won't let him get away without a fight!" I said with determination replacing the despair in my tone.

"And you know what Cole?" I said looking at him.

"What?" 

"Don't give up on your feelings for Jay either because nothing is yet to be set in stone between him and my sister and I don't think it will considering that I know my sister isn't looking for a relationship right now, so I encourage you to pursue Jay and try your best to win him over, also just know that if you ever need any help I'll be there to cheer you on, so don't let him get away from you either." I said, giving him a grin. 

"Thanks Kai you really know how to cheer a guy up! And you do have a point I shouldn't give up on my feelings for Jay, and like you said can't let that boy get away without a fight." He said smiling at me with a little more determination in his eyes. 

  
  
  


**_Palms rise to the universe, as we moonshine and molly_ **

**_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_ **

**_We're like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  


"Hey guys! And what's this I hear about not letting someone get away without a fight?" Lloyd said with a skeptical look on his face, having barely arrived backstage with his clothes ready for his own performance after Jay and Cole. 

I felt taken aback when I saw him dressed in a dark green leather jacket with a plain white T-shirt and black jeans along with his favorite green converse. He looked absolutely stunning with the nice but casual style of clothes he chose to wear for his own performance. However, heat rose to my face when I remembered that he overheard a little of my conversation with Cole. 

"Uhhh...It's--ummm- it's--ummm……" I stuttered out nervously not know what to say to him at the moment. Luckily Cole had come up with a lie more quickly than I could.

  
  


"It's just this guy me and Kai always see in our video game that always seems to ruin all our hard work. We were just talking about how next time we won't let him get away without a fight, it's really nothing that you should worry about." Cole said.

"Yeah! We can't have him mocking us, you know?" I said playing along with Cole's lie. 

Lloyd looked at us in suspicion, but then smiled in understanding, seeming convinced about our previous conversation. 

"Okay well as long as you guys aren't getting arrested then I guess I don't have to worry about it." He said in a wary tone. 

  
  
  


**_You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy_ **

**_When you hold me, I'm alive_ **

**_We're like diamonds in the sky_ **

**_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_ **

**_I saw the life inside your eyes_ **

  
  
  


**_So shine bright, Tonight_ **

**_You and I_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

**_Eye to eye,_ **

**_So alive_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  


"Anyways, I'm going to check up on Zane. I have a few things to discuss with him about a song I have in mind." Cole said heading towards our dressing room, however, not before giving me a thumbs up and a wink when Lloyd wasn't looking.

I sighed nervously and looked at Lloyd, opening my mouth about to say something, but he spoke before I said anything.

"You're performance was interesting--I mean it was good, but it did give off those sex vibes…." He said with a little ghost of a blush on his face. I looked at him a little in surprise at his directness towards my performance, although I could tell that he was indirectly also asking for the inspiration of the songs considering the performance itself was very sensual. 

"Oh well about that…you could say that I came up with this song through a dream, although I also did write this when I was still dating Skylar, but ever since I broke up with her I modified the song and made it better ever since I started to develop affections for someone else." I said a little more confidently then I actually felt. 

  
  
  
  


**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shining bright like a diamond_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  


**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shining bright like a diamond_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  
  


"Oh wow, I didn't know you broke up with Skylar, I thought you two were still dating, though I'm surprised she didn't break up with you!" Lloyd chuckled a little. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Nothing, nothing, just saying she would be the one to break up with you first considering how your ego is to big for one person to handle. Plus you're very flirty with other women." He stated with a smirk on his face. 

"Well don't you know me so well…" I said annoyed that he actually has a point, although I only do that to keep up appearances so people don't know that I'm not really attracted to women or men in general, I've always been attacked to Lloyd and only him. I'll admit that the only reason I dated Skylar was to see if I could get out of my attraction of Lloyd but it didn't work and I didn't want our relationship to escalate into something more, that could’ve potentially shatter Skylar's heart, so I had to break up with her. But the good thing about it is that she took it well and we stayed friends. 

"Anyways, I broke up with her a long time ago...I-I just wasn't really feeling the sparks between us anymore, so I broke it off before our relationship got more serious. Although we're still really good friends." I said less annoyed and more serious tone than usual. 

"Wow! I'm actually surprised by how much of a gentleman you are, but I'm actually more interested in who is the person that you're song is about, AND I want to know all the juicy details of the types of dreams that they invoke out of you, considering I know a lot of your songs are influenced on dreams that you have, and since your song is a great hit, I’m very curious to know who gave you the inspiration." He said in a proud but very suggestive tone with one of his eyebrows raised upward in a questioning stare. I’ve got to hand it to him he knows me so well, I don’t know if I can hide anything from him anymore, but I guess I’ll try to keep my secret from him for a little longer, although maybe I should give him a little something to ponder on so he doesn’t get it out of me right away. 

"Well, since you won't tell me about yours I think it's only fair that I don't tell you about mine, however, I am more merciful so I'll tell you who it is after the end of our tour. And to put to elaborate-----those dreams are just the usual teenage boy hormones acting up and I mean I can't stop them, they just do what they want and don't act like you don't have the same problem too 'Mr. I'm so innocent I'll save myself for marriage' we both know that your hormones also act up like everybody else in the band" I said teasingly while lightly flicking his nose. 

He scrunched up his nose along with his eyes and made that adorable face he made when was physically bothered. 

  
  


****

**_So shine bright_ **

**_Tonight,_ **

**_You and I_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

**_Eye to eye,_ **

**_So alive_ **

**_I saw the life inside your eyes_ **

  
  
  


**_So shine bright tonight,_ **

**_You and I_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

**_Eye to eye,_ **

**_So alive_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  


"Okay fine you got me there, but anyways, I really enjoyed watching you perform your song." Lloyd said smiling brightly at me with his vibrant viridescent eyes. 

"Uhh.. you actually watch me perform?" I asked with a faint blush dusting my face. 

"Of course I did! I mean, I wasn't able to actually hear your song since we had all these rehearsals for our tour and with the little time we had to rest…..I guess we've all been pretty busy than usual, besides what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't see you performance? But anyhow, I really enjoyed your song----the lyrics were sensual but sweet and the dance choreography was amazing! And the wardrobe matched perfectly with it too!" He praised. 

"Oh! Well thanks! I didn't think you would stay to watch since you also have your own performance to get ready for, but I'm glad that you stayed to watch. And I'm happy to hear you liked the choreography; let me tell you the weeks I had to endure with Dareth and his pole dancing lessons were excruciating not only for my eyes but by body was dying by the end of it!" I said a little vexed by the memory. 

"You did pole dancing for this song? I didn't think you would ever do that type of dancing!?" Lloyd said a little surprised. 

"Well Dareth thought it would be a good idea to incorporate that type of dance and combine it with the sweet boy band dance moves that we usually do to match with the lyrics and meaning of the song. But, I actually enjoyed learning to pole dance---I think it'd it's very fun but very hard to master since you need a lot of upper body strength." I said scratching the back of head a little nervously. 

  
  
  


**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  


**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_Shine bright like a diamond_ **

**_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_ **

  
  
  


"Well the lessons really paid off! Your dancing was great although I feel like your dance with the lead dancer seemed a little too much at some points of the song." He said with a little hidden tone of annoyance. 

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you sound pretty jealous right now~" 

"I-I'm not jealous! I just think it was a little too much that's all…" he said with a hint of red on his cheeks. 

"I think you're just jealous that I was the one to dance with her when you clearly wanted to dance with her too and I don't blame you since she does have a nice figure and a pretty face to match~" I said wiggling my eyebrows towards him in a suggestive tone. 

"Not true! She's not really my type anyways, besides you know I'm not really keen on hooking up with girls right now." He said a little irritated by the idea of asking the lead dancer or other girls out. 

"Well then why do you sound so jealous aye?" I said moving closer to him while putting my index finger on his chest to emphasize my question. 

"I don't sound jealous! I'm just giving you some friendly criticism!" He said defensively, while taking a step back----seemingly a little embarrassed by our close proximity with each other. 

"Okay well suit yourself. Anyways, I've been meaning to ask if we could go hangout somewhere? You know just the two of us, since I haven't been able to actually spend time with you in a while....." I said while playing with my fingers to distract myself from the nerves exploding in my body. 

"Sure! I'd love too! Oh maybe we can go see that one movie that just came out with those military guys fighting zombies!!!" The blonde said excitedly. 

"Yeah totally! You know I love action movies!" I said as the nerves in my body disappeared instantly from the mention of my favorite movie genre. 

"Hey guys what are you two standing here? And where's Cole supposed to go on after me?!" Jay asked as we walked more into the backstage area. His face gave off a pink glow; most likely from all the singing and dancing he did for his song. 

"He's in our dressing room talking to Zane." Lloyd explained to the dis-heaved looking Jay. 

"Well can one of you tell him that he's on? I need to go talk to Nya about something." Jay said already turning around and heading towards Nya. 

"I'll go tell him. I need to freshen up anyways." I said as I started to walk towards our dressing room. But, I suddenly remembered something very important and so I turned around to face Lloyd again. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! If I don't come back here in time to see you go on, then good luck! You're gonna do great!"

"Oh! Thanks I'll do my best!" He responded with that beautiful smile of his. And with another wave of my hand, I made my way towards the dressing room. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Vegas Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole gets a little hot under the collar, gets inspired and writes a song from that experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been procrastinating on this story in general, I already had like majority of this chapter written out last year, but my lazy ass didnt feel motivated enough to finish it so that's why it took me a while to update. But anways enjoy the chapter! Also the song that Cole sings is Vegas Girl by Conor Maynard, it's a good song if you guys wanna listen to it! Also if your curious about what song the blie-masked figure dance to, message menorah put a comment down below and I'll tell you in my next update.

Chapter 5 

After my previous conversation with Kai and Lloyd about going to talk to Zane, I started to head towards our dressing room where the blond haired boy should be, but not without giving Kai a supportive thumbs up and a grin to encourage him to move things along with Lloyd. 

I swear ever since the Vegas incident from our last Ninjago Tour, Kai has been acting strange on his approach to his crush on Lloyd. Then again I shouldn't be judging him that much about it, since I'm not faring any better in my own love life--or if I can even call it that…

When I finally made my way to the dressing room I saw Zane in there with a towel wrapped around his waist with his chest left bare; he must have just gotten out of the shower. He noticed my presence in the room and looked at me a little surprised, "Oh hello again Cole?! Were you not just here 10 minutes ago?"

"Yeah…I-I just wanted to umm check up on you?" I said obviously lying with that lame excuse. I rubbed my right arm nervously as I chuckled at him trying to play it off as cool. 

"Cole I know you are lying to me right now. Why are you back here again? And do not try to lie to me again." 

Even with his regular stoic face, I could tell that he wasn't gonna beat around the bush about the subject, so I caved in a little. "Guess I can't get anything past you…." I gave out a puff of air and continued, "You see I was just giving Kai and Lloyd some space backstage, cause Kai told me he had something important to tell him and I just wanted to give them their privacy, that's all..." 

Zane stood there and looked at me, with icy blue eyes that seemed to scan me, to see if I was telling the truth or not-----I swear sometimes I think he's a robot, but I know he just worries about us. After a few seconds he finally seemed to believe me and gave out a little puff of air before he spoke again. 

"Okay fine,I will take your word for it, but don't think that I don't know what happens between all of you. When it comes to the media and everyone else you guys really know how to hold your own but amongst each other you make things just so obvious." He turned around and took off his towel while he started to change into his other suit for his next performance. I stood there a little confused by what he meant so with my curiosity needing to be satisfied I asked him.

"What do you mean by 'making things obvious around each other' Zane?"

"I'm just referring to you being so love struck by Jay and Kai's apparent crush on Lloyd. Outside of N5 all of you can easily fool anyone that you're not in love with each other, but when we're all together all of you seem to completely act like highschool girls with crushes." He said, while buttoning up his baby blue dress shirt. 

"Wait, you know bout that?!?! How!?" I asked, taken aback by his knowledge about my more than pitiful excuse of a love life. 

"Well you guys make it painfully obvious that it would be surprising if I didn't know about it. But anyways, why don't you just tell Jay how you feel already? I think it has been long enough." The blonde haired boy had finished buttoning up his shirt as he looked at me with his usual stoic face, but icey blue eyes that held worry in them. 

"I'm-I'm working on it….i-it's just complicated….." I said averting my eyes upwards while one of my hands reached to brush my hair back.

"Cole. How is it complicated? All you have to do is tell him how you feel." 

"I can't…" 

"And why is that?" He shit back with a fierceness in his eyes. 

"Cause……. He likes Nya…….." I sighed in defeat, as I averted my gaze to the floor.

"That doesn't matter Cole, you never know what could become it you never try in the first place. You just go to try and if he doesn't like you back, it will be okay-----sure, rejection will hurt, but you'll heal; it's just a part of life. Besides, there are plenty of people out there that you could meet and establish a relationship with, just don't give up on yourself too easily." When he was done explaining he had already grabbed the hair spray and comb to style his hair. 

I took a moment to ponder on what Zane had just said and I wondered if it actually was a good idea to tell Jay how I feel or not. I mean Kai had just told me not to give up either, so maybe I could, but I just hope I'll be able to handle myself if I get rejected because I know it'll sting. However, I know they're right and I should at least try before I give into defeat. With my decision made I opened my mouth ready to tell Zane I was gonna do it, but at that moment a sweaty Kai barged into the dressing room with all his gel-haired glory and shouted---"COLE!!! GET OUT THERE! YOU'RE ON!" 

The brown-haired boy then proceeded to grab me by my arm and drag me out of the dressing room. While, my mind had slowly begun to process what he had just said.

"Oh shit! I didn't even notice the time!?!?" 

The realization that I had to perform right now, had me dashing through the hallway towards backstage faster than someone yelling out 'free cake'. Once I made to backstage I saw a disheaved and sweaty Jay talking to Lloyd, until Jay looked my way and waved me over. I quickly walked over to them to see what they wanted before I had to go on stage. 

"Hey Cole! What took you so long? You're supposed to go on right now!" The brown-haired boy said as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the hidden entrance to the mainstage. Seeing that I had no room to argue with Jay, I waved a quick goodbye to Lloyd and with his jovial good luck, I let Jay continue to drag me away from the green-eyed boy.

I felt the fireworks start to explode inside of my stomach, at the physical contact we shared with his hand around mine tugging it towards him to our final destination at the mainstage entrance. But with the light show in my stomach had grown into a frenzy when he stopped to face me, but me having terrible reflexes and the pulling motion of my body that he caused didn't stop in time, which caused me to bump into him. With my force on him we stumbled a little aback but I was able to stop us from falling when my reflexes finally decided to kick in. 

I quickly grabbed one of his outstretched arms and pulled him towards me into a hugging position. I held him in my arms as I felt his face on my chest and I didn't register that I had him pressed up against me until he looked up at me with those beautiful electric blue eyes of his that I adored so much. 

A light pink dusted his pale tan cheeks, as he stared at me. We both were frozen in our positions until he looked away and quickly let go of me. He coughed a little to clear his throat and spoke--"So..umm i-it's your turn to go, I-I just wanted to wish you good luck, and stuff before you go up on stage…" he said with a shaky voice as he looked the other way. 

"Oh, thanks Jay, and sorry for my clumsiness, I didn't mean to trip us…" I said while rubbing my hair a little embarrassed. 

"Don't worry about it, it's okay, besides, it's my fault that I dragged you without warning. Anyways, you should go on now cause I'm curious to see what song you're gonna perform.

"Yeah, you're right I should go, if not, Nya's gonna have my head on a silver platter before the night is over. And the song I'm performing is the one I wrote after our trip to Vegas Village, you know the one where we all dared you to--" 

"Alright! Alright! I know what you mean, you don't need to remind me of that. Just go and sing!" He said as he pushed me away from him and more towards the stage. 

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I said while being pushed, but once he let go I turned around and flashed him a smile before I ran out to the dimly lit stage and go to my rehearsed position. 

The stage lights changed to a dark yellow when the steady vibration of the song started. I breathed in and out to prepare for my que to sing. When the drum beat was added to the humming of the music, the lights changed brighter nightclub colors as they started to flicker on and off like strobe lights. 

That there, let me break it off

All the pressure that you got, let me take it off

I swear, we're gonna make it hot

Put your hands in the air, don't stop

I'll knock you down like you're Keri

Forget your name like Rihanna

You can run the world, Queen B

Be unthinkable, Alicia

We can go so far if she let go

And I ain't gonna leave without her

The Vegas Girl is a song I wrote that was inspired by a bittersweet memory of when me and the rest of the band went to a nightclub in Vegas Village. The guys wanted to take a break from all the stress and problems of our celebrity lifestyle and decided to go to a nightclub to have a bit of fun. But, all I remember feeling was how amazing Jay was dancing to the music that they played and how much I wanted to dance with him. But me being the nervous reck I am--I couldn't bring myself to ask him to dance with me.

After a while in the nightclub, things started to get more interesting when Kai challenged all of us to a round of shots. Our choice of alcohol was tequila and to say the least the winner of our little challenge was Kai. I didn't think the guy was a shots champion, but at least I didn't do so bad like Jay, Lloyd, and Zane. Jay was wasted by his 3rd, while Lloyd could only drink 4 until he joined Jay in a drunken stupor, and Zane quit after his 5th one after he called the bartender Pixel. 

The only things I could remember after my handful of shots were faint memories of dancing with the guys, laughing at Kai for his fruitless attempts to catch the 'old man that stole his hair gel'---even though all we could see was him chasing the yellow stone light of the nightclub. Although, I did have a strange but pleasant memory about a guy wearing a blue dragon mask….

This is for the girl that can get down low

The whole club wanna see you go

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

Bass coming down so hard

That little dress breaking every heart

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

Like a Vegas girl

The crowd of people dancing fueled my lethargic state of mind with flashes of colorful strobe lights on their faces and bodies, grinding against each other---seemingly moving in a way that was so robust and predatory that they might as well as have sex on the dancefloor. 

I had lost the guys a couple minutes ago, except for Kai he was going back and forth chasing a yellow strobe light yelling out 'Give me back my hair gel, you old man!' I kept laughing at him for his drunken antics and after a couple of minutes of laughing at him, I reached for my phone, about to record him, until I felt a massive amount of pressure on my back, and with only a quick flash of blue I felt myself falling down onto the floor with something on me. 

The thing that fell on me was a little heavy, but comfortably warm, with soft pants coming out of it. The thing moved, and suddenly I was faced with a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes I staring at me in surprise. When they eyes blinked I realized that 'something' was actually someone. 

The someone was a guy with faint curly brown hair with a blue dragon mask covering most of his face except for a bigger opening for his eyes. The blue-eyed boy looked at me and then burst out into a fit of giggles. 

I didn't know why I laughed--maybe because of my drunken state of mind or because I thought the guy's laughter was contagious or cause our situation was funny, but I couldn't help but to laugh along with him. 

Roll the dice, I've got your number

Hit the jackpot underneath the cover

Intoxicated, you're like a drug, girl

Grab a glass, girl rain tequila

Tequila, tequila, tequila

I'll knock you down like you're Keri

Forget your name like Rihanna

You can run the world, Queen B

Be unthinkable, Alicia

We can go so far if she let go

And I ain't gonna leave without her

The masked boy stopped giggling but his eyes still held mirth within them. 

"You're cute! You wanna dance?!"

His voice rang with vivacity and echoed through my ears, leaving a pleasant tune in my head. However, after I processed what he had said, a little hit of pink rushed to my cheeks, but the Tequila in my system didn't allow me to be too bashful or nervous, and instead I laughed and with coolness I said--

"You're pretty cute too, but I don't think I can dance with you on top of me." 

He noticed that he was still on top of me and so he sluggishly stood up. After he got up he offered his hand to me and I took it as he pulled me back up. Standing up, I was able to look at him more. He had a slim, but firm build with a little bit of curve to his waist. He had brown hair that seem soft to the touch. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a soft navy blue zip up jacket, that he had zipped down. 

I looked at him again and he started laughing again, and me not being able to see what was so comical I asked--"What are you laughing at this time?" 

He chuckled a little and then replied--"Oh, nothing. I-Its just that your hair is all messy and in weird angles that make you look funny."

"Oh well I'm glad my hair amuses you" I said with sarcasm, while my hands reached to fixed my messy hair, that surely was disheaved with a lot of strands sticking out, which further made me look more like a wreck than how I already looked. But after combing my fingers through it for a little bit I managed to make it look less wild and more tame. The guy laughed a little more at my comment and then said--

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way I really liked your hair that way--it looks good on you. Anyways, wasn't I promised a dance a couple of seconds ago?" As he talked, the upper half of his face that wasn't covered by the dragon mask, had been the only thing that could give a view of the expressions that he made. And with one of his eyebrows raised to emphasize the question he just asked, I smiled and held my right hand out towards him. 

This is for the girl that can get down low

The whole club wanna see you go

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

Bass coming down so hard

That little dress breaking every heart

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

Like a Vegas girl

He looked at my hand and had what seemed to be a flash of uncertainty in his beautiful blue eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came and with that, he grabbed my hand with his own soft one. Taking his hand I moved his body a little closer to mine as we started to slowly dance to the slow rhythm of the song that they were currently playing which actually happened to be one of my own. I remembered that this song in particular had started out soft and slow but then picked up to a more sensual and fast paced rhythm. 

Knowing the rhythm of the song I guiding him to follow my movements as I started to motion him to spin around me. He seemed to be a great dancer since he had no problem with reading my body language and was easily able to follow my movements. He also seemed very flexible, at least enough to turn in an intricate way that required a bit of flexibility.

The song started building up and so I started to get a little faster and more exaggerated with my motions and maneuvered us into a more sensual dance. I used my hands that were on his arms and steadily slid them down to his waist and started to guide him from side to side. 

After a couple of seconds of guiding him, he started to swing his hips a little more exaggerated--which added more allure to the little dance that he seemed to put on for me. 

He started to move away from me with his body coquetting me to go closer and move more intimately with him, and with his hand sultry caressing my face, along with my intoxicated mind, I moved closer to him. Although, I think he had other plans. 

He grabbed my face and moved in closer, until we were close enough to feel each other's breathing, he looked at me with a daze in his eyes and then moved his masked mouth to the left side of my ear and whispered--

"I want to show you how skilled of a dancer I am, but I can't do it here. How about we go somewhere a little more private ~ "

The way his voice sounded so inviting, and enticing, made a wave of heat pool down towards my gut and into my nether regions.   
He moved away from my ear and back to facing me with hazy eyes. Now, if I had been sober I wouldn't have even been dancing with him, but with my inebriated mind, anything that sounded remotely pleasurable seemed like a good idea, so with the tequila giving me more confidence I nodded at him to which he grabbed my hand and led me out of the crowd and towards a set of stairs near the bar. 

It feels so right every night

Like you're in Vegas, girl

(Like a Vegas girl) in Vegas, girl

(Like a Vegas girl) in Vegas, girl

(Like a Vegas girl) in Vegas, girl

We went up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the nightclub, and entered a hallway full of doors each of them having either a vacant or occupied sign on the doorknob. The guy pulled us toward a vacant door near the end of the dimly lit hallway, and opened it to reveal a lavish room with a king sized bed covered in soft dark blue bed sheets, along with black club chairs near a long silver pole in the center of the room. 

The masked guy pulled me in and led me to one of the club chairs and sat me down on it. He leaned in to one of my ears and whispered passionate desires and promises that I couldn't rap my tequila induced mind on. He then started to make his way to the silver pole in the center of the room, and once he got there, one of his hands reached out towards the pole as he started to grind on it, following the rhythm of the song that was playing throughout the club. His hips moved in a steady pace with the music, each swing of his hips caused my blood to run south, while his half lidded eyes sent electricity to course through my spine. 

This is for the girl that can get down low

The whole club wanna see you go

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

Bass coming down so hard

That little dress breaking every heart

Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl

Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl

He twirled around the silvery pole a few more times before he made his way towards me, until his lithe form was standing five feet away from me. Light tan arms then encircled his form as he sensually took off his jacket and tossed it to the other side of the room, leaving him only in a white t-shirt, which clung to the guy's form tightly yet comfortable enough for him to wear. The shirt revealed his slightly defined abdomen and perky nipples, that pleaded for attention, that I was willing to give in my fogged state of mind. 

The seductive being in front of me leaned in close to my face, with parted rosey lips that promised sweet nothings and lavish caresses, while his hand came to gently hold my face. His lips then met with the left side of my cheek, sending shivers all over my body, and with a lick of his wet tongue he pulled away and suddenly the lights turned off. I was about to stand and call out to the guy in front of me, but as soon as stood up, the lights turned in again, but instead of seeing the mysterious dancer, I saw an empty room with no traces of him….


End file.
